Shane McMahon
| birth_place = Gaithersburg, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York City, New York | billed = Greenwich, Connecticut | trainer = Vince McMahon Pat Patterson Jerry Brisco | debut = 1990 | retired = January 1, 2010 }} Shane Brandon McMahon (January 15, 1970) is an American businessman, who is the chairman and former CEO of YOU On Demand. He is a member of the McMahon family. The former Executive Vice President of Global Media (as well as an occasional professional wrestler and referee) for the McMahon family-owned World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), he is the son of WWE chairman and CEO Vince McMahon and United States Senate candidate Linda McMahon. He is also the older brother of Stephanie McMahon Levesque and brother-in-law of Paul "Triple H" Levesque. He worked for WWE for over 20 years before resigning in January 2010. In WWE, he is a one-time European Champion and a one-time Hardcore Champion. On July 12, 2013, McMahon voluntarily stepped down as CEO of YOU On Demand and appointed Weicheng Liu as his successor, while remaining YOD’s principal executive officer and Chairman of the Board. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment McMahon began his on-screen career as a referee named Shane Stevens in 1990 and was the first performer to walk out to greet the audience at WrestleMania VI. Shane McMahon also refereed during the 1991 Royal Rumble match. He soon left behind the blue shirt and bow-tie and took on the role of a backstage official at WrestleMania VIII in an attempt to break up a brawl between Randy Savage and Ric Flair after he and other officials failed to keep Miss Elizabeth away from ringside. McMahon became a regular while being an on-air character in 1998, during his father's on-air feud with Steve Austin. In the early days of that angle, McMahon offered support for his father in cameo roles, but he did not become an enforcer like Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson. McMahon was a color commentator on Sunday Night Heat alongside Jim Cornette and later Kevin Kelly, and announced with Jerry Lawler on the 1999 videogame WWF Attitude. Concurrently with this, Shane took a role as a regular character, turning on his father by signing Austin to a contract after Vince demoted him to the position of referee. Yet at Survivor Series, Shane turned heel by turning on Austin and became an official member of The Corporation. In February 1999, McMahon moved away from the commentary role on Heat and became a key component in the Corporation angle, winning the European Championship from X-Pac. The two met in a rematch at WrestleMania XV; McMahon got help from his childhood friends the Mean Street Posse and Triple H, who turned on X-Pac during the match, to retain the championship. McMahon then retired the title, wanting to retire as an "undefeated champion". McMahon later gave the title to Mideon, who found it in McMahon's duffel bag, thus reactivating it. After WrestleMania, Vince briefly made his second face run and Shane took control of the Corporation. With wrestlers such as Triple H in this new faction, Shane feuded with his father and a new faction made up of former Corporation members, The Union. On the UPN pilot for SmackDown!, Shane joined forces with The Undertaker and the Ministry of Darkness to form the Corporate Ministry. Eventually, Vince was revealed to be the mastermind behind this faction, and his face turn was explained to be a plot to get the WWF Title off Austin. Austin then met Shane and Vince in a ladder match at the King of the Ring for ownership of the WWF, as in the storyline, Austin had 50%, which was assigned to him by Linda and Stephanie McMahon, upset by Vince and Shane's complicity in the storyline kidnapping of Stephanie by the Corporate Ministry, while Vince and Shane each had 25%. Shane and Vince won the match when a mystery associate raised the briefcase out of Austin's reach when he climbed the ladder, allowing Vince and Shane to grab the case and regain 100% ownership of the WWF. With his ownership reinstated, McMahon shifted his sights to, then babyface, Test, who was kayfabe dating Shane's sister, Stephanie. Shane disapproved of the relationship, feeling Stephanie was dating "beneath the family's standards", and wound up feuding with Test. With help from the Mean Street Posse, McMahon made Test's life a living hell. At SummerSlam, McMahon met Test in a "Love Her or Leave Her" match, with the stipulation being that if McMahon won the match, Test and Stephanie could no longer see each other, and if he lost, McMahon would give his blessings to the pair. Test was able to get the win, and McMahon eventually settled his differences with Test, thus making his second face run by becoming his ally. Later in the year, Stephanie turned heel, siding with her new kayfabe husband then-heel, Triple H (the two began their off-screen relationship around this time, but did not marry in real life until 2003). With that, the McMahon-Helmsley Faction began, and all of the other McMahons disappeared from television. At No Way Out, Shane made his return as a heel again by trying to help The Big Show defeat The Rock; these efforts failed as Vince McMahon returned the Next Monday Night, when the Rock got a rematch against the Big Show, and helped the Rock win the match. This started the road to WrestleMania 2000, where in the four-way main event each wrestler had a McMahon in his corner. The Rock had Vince, the Big Show had Shane, Triple H had Stephanie, and Mick Foley had Shane's mother, Linda McMahon. The Big Show was the first man eliminated, and soon after he and Shane went their separate ways. This led to a match between the two at Judgment Day, which McMahon won after receiving help from Test and Albert, amongst others. Over the course of the next several months, McMahon allied himself with other heel wrestlers, including Edge and Christian, who helped him win the Hardcore Championship from Steve Blackman. McMahon met Blackman in a rematch at SummerSlam, losing the title after falling 40 feet (12 m) through the stage (McMahon climbed up the set running away from Blackman, who gave chase and hit Shane with a Singapore cane, knocking him off). McMahon then disappeared from television, making occasional cameo appearances. The Alliance (2001) In 2001, Shane made his third face run by once again feuding with his father, Vince. The feud with Vince was due to the elder McMahon's (kayfabe) affair with Trish Stratus and Vince's spite and demand to divorce Linda McMahon. As fate would have it, rival World Championship Wrestling (WCW) was sold to the World Wrestling Federation one week before the Father versus Son match at WrestleMania X-Seven. In terms of the storyline, Vince demanded that Ted Turner sign the contract at WrestleMania X-Seven. With Vince's ego getting the best of him, Shane was able to seize the opportunity and purchase WCW himself, to the shock of Vince. McMahon defeated his father at WrestleMania X-Seven, in a Street Fight. At Backlash, McMahon was in a Last Man Standing match against the Big Show. In one of the most memorable moments in professional wrestling history, McMahon performed the Leap of Faith (from the top of the scaffolding), causing McMahon to get the victory when Show could not answer the 10 count. McMahon then began a feud with Kurt Angle. By the King of the Ring, on June 24, McMahon's feud with Angle had culminated. After already participating in two tournament matches that night, Angle wrestled McMahon in a Street Fight. After a suplex on the hard floor, Angle was thought to have cracked his tailbone. Angle also delivered an overhead belly to belly suplex through the plated glass stage set, but McMahon did not break through on the first attempt, causing him to fall head-first onto the concrete floor. After a successful second attempt, Angle was to put him through a second plate back out to the stage and again failed two more times. The match also had Shane missing a shooting star press and ended with Angle performing the Angle Slam off the top rope before scoring the victory over a bloodied McMahon. McMahon then began to lead his WCW wrestlers against his father and the WWE wrestlers, eventually turning heel by joining forces with Paul Heyman and his band of Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) wrestlers, along with their new owner, McMahon's sister Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Calling themselves The Alliance, they pledged to finally run the World Wrestling Federation (and specifically their father) out of business. Ultimately, The Invasion came to a head at Survivor Series in a match to determine which power would ultimately have control. The team, each respectively representing The Alliance and the WWF, of McMahon, Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Rob Van Dam, and Booker T lost to the team of The Rock, Chris Jericho, The Undertaker, Kane, and the Big Show. The following night on Raw, Vince publicly fired both Shane and Stephanie, which Shane took in stride, admitting that he lost to the better man, while Stephanie pleaded with her father before being forcefully removed from the arena. Following the destruction of the WCW/ECW Alliance, McMahon remained off-screen, eventually briefly reappearing three times during 2002 to 2003. Sporadic appearances (2003–2005) Shane McMahon made his first on-screen appearance in two years on an episode of Smackdown before WrestleMania XIX, watching his father's training in the gym to prepare his match against Hulk Hogan. At WrestleMania XIX, he went to check on his father's welfare following a street fight with Hulk Hogan, with Hogan welcoming Shane in the ring and then walking out. He turned face once more in the summer of 2003 by getting involved in a feud with Eric Bischoff (who had made improper remarks and gestures to Shane's mother Linda). He defeated Bischoff in a street fight at SummerSlam. McMahon also got involved in a rivalry with Kane after Kane gave Linda a Tombstone Piledriver because she did not name him the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship. Their feud culminated in McMahon losing a Last Man Standing match at Unforgiven and to a first ever Ambulance match which he lost after a brutal match at Survivor Series. After Survivor Series, McMahon left Raw to focus his attention on the executive creative staff and on his new family. At WrestleMania XX, McMahon appeared briefly on camera during the opening of the event with Vince and his newborn son, Declan. In a special 3-hour edition of Raw in October 2005, billed as WWE Homecoming, all four members of the McMahon family were given a Stone Cold Stunner by Stone Cold Steve Austin. The following week, Vince demanded an apology from ringside commentators for not coming to his family's aid, which developed into a new feud. McMahon also appeared at Survivor Series, though he did not appear on television. He can be seen on the DVD extra backstage talking to Theodore Long, when The Boogeyman tried to scare off McMahon, who made no deal about it. Feuding with DX and Bobby Lashley (2006–2007) McMahon turned heel once more by again siding with his father to help in the feud with Shawn Michaels. At the 2006 Royal Rumble, Shane eliminated Michaels by throwing him over the top rope. After weeks of attacks from behind by Shane, one of which saw him force an unconscious Michaels to kiss Vince's rear end, Shane and Michaels faced each other in a Street Fight on the March 18, 2006 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. In a fashion similar to the real life Montreal Screwjob, Shane put Michaels in the Sharpshooter as Vince called for the bell and gave Shane the victory. The McMahons' feud with Michaels took a religious turn after WrestleMania 22 (where Michaels defeated Vince McMahon). Vince claimed that Michaels's victory was a result of "divine intervention" and booked himself and his son in a match at Backlash against Michaels and his tag team partner "God". Around this time, Vince began to act strangely and at one point considered himself a god. Shane, who at this time was referred by Vince as "the product of his semen", teamed with Vince to defeat Michaels and "God" at Backlash, due to help from the Spirit Squad. This feud later enveloped Triple H, who the McMahons had enlisted to take out Michaels. Triple H was getting frustrated with this, as it was distracting from his quest to regain the WWE Championship. Triple H wound up bashing Shane with his signature weapon, the sledgehammer, in what was considered to be an accident that put Shane out of the ring for a while. Vince (and later Shane, who had recovered) sought to humble Triple H and get some retribution. Triple H then began a feud with the McMahons shortly after, leading to his siding with Shawn Michaels and the reformation of D-Generation X (DX). At SummerSlam, the McMahons were defeated by DX. About a month later at Unforgiven, The McMahons and then ECW World Champion The Big Show faced DX in a Hell in a Cell match. Shane was injured after Michaels elbow dropped a chair which was around Shane's neck. DX emerged victorious at Unforgiven, and Shane disappeared from television. On the March 5 edition of Raw, McMahon came back to inform his father, Vince, about the "guest referee" for the "Battle of the Billionaires". He told him that their opponents on the Board of Directors had won the vote, 5-4. The McMahons had intended for Shane to be the referee. Instead, the guest referee turned out to be the McMahons' old rival, Steve Austin. During the "Battle of the Billionaires" match at WrestleMania 23, Shane's attempt to interfere on his father's behalf was stopped by Austin. During the match, Shane was able to hit the Coast-to-Coast dive with a trash can into Bobby Lashley's face. On April 9, Shane officially joined the Vince/Umaga/Lashley feud when he faced Lashley for the ECW Championship in a Title vs Hair match which ended in Shane getting disqualified on purpose by punching the referee. After the match, Umaga, Vince, and Shane all attacked Lashley. At Backlash in a Handicap match for the ECW title, Shane along with Vince and Umaga defeated Lashley for the ECW Championship. Vince gained the pin making him the ECW World Champion. At Judgment Day, Lashley faced Shane, Vince, and Umaga again, in a rematch for the ECW World Championship. This time, Lashley won the match, but since he pinned Shane rather than Vince, Vince remained the champion. At One Night Stand, Shane and Umaga tried to help Vince retain the ECW World title against Bobby Lashley, but failed when Lashley speared Vince and pinned him for the win. On the taped edition of Raw that aired on September 3, Shane, along with his mother Linda and his sister Stephanie, made appearances to confront Vince about his illegitimate child. Shane then returned at Survivor Series to accompany Hornswoggle, alongside his father, in his match against The Great Khali. After that, he was only seen on WWE's pay per view, No Way Out 2008 talking to The Big Show after the latter had his nose legitimately broken by accident by Floyd Mayweather before again not being seen until June 2008. Feuding with The Legacy (2008–2009) After the severe injury that Vince McMahon sustained on the June 23 episode of Raw when a sign fell on top of him during his hosting of the Million Dollar Mania sweepstakes, Shane requested for the Raw roster to stand together during what was a turbulent time. Shane's plea, however, was ignored and subsequently, Shane and his sister Stephanie urged the roster to show solidarity. On the July 28 episode of Raw, Shane made an appearance to announce Mike Adamle as his and Stephanie's choice to be the new Raw General Manager. After Mike Adamle stepped down as General Manager, he and Stephanie became the interim on-screen authority figures for the Raw program. On the November 24 episode of Raw, Shane and Stephanie argued over who was in charge, leading to Stephanie telling him that Raw is her show. After being slapped by Stephanie, Shane finished the segment by telling her that from that day onwards, he was going to watch Stephanie run Raw "right into the ground". At the start of 2009, Randy Orton began a feud with the McMahon family. On the January 19 episode of Raw, Orton punted Mr. McMahon in the head, after he had tried to fire Orton from the company for previous comments made about Stephanie. The following week, Shane returned to television and attacked Orton for his actions, turning face once again. On the February 2 episode of Raw, it was revealed that Orton challenged Shane to a No Holds Barred match at No Way Out, to which he accepted. At No Way Out, Orton defeated Shane in the match. The following night, Shane challenged Orton to an unsactioned match for that episode's main event. The match ended with Orton punting Shane in the head, as well as performing an RKO on Stephanie McMahon. Shane returned on the March 30 episode of Raw, alongside Triple H and his father, to confront and attack The Legacy (Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes). On the April 6 episode of Raw, it was announced that Shane would compete in a six-man tag team match against The Legacy at Backlash alongside Triple H and Batista, the latter of whom had returned from injury, where the stipulation was that if any member of Orton's team pinned any member of Triple H's team, Orton would win Triple H's WWE Championship; However, if any member of Orton's team was counted out or disqualified, Triple H would retain the title. On the May 4 episode of Raw, Shane's character suffered a broken leg and ankle at the hands of Orton and Legacy as a way to write him out of the storyline. McMahon left the WWE in early 2010 to start his own business ventures. Return (2016-present) On the February 22, 2016 episode of Raw, Vince McMahon presented the first ever "Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence" Award to his daughter Stephanie McMahon. As the award ceremony was taking place, Shane McMahon returned to WWE as a Face character, to confront his father and sister in regards to the company's status. After Stephanie exited the ring, Vince and Shane discussed the status of Raw and how it is getting run down. Shane said he wanted to gain control of Raw (and essentially the company) to preserve it for future generations of the McMahon family. Vince then made a deal with Shane that he would gain control of Raw if he would wrestle one more match at WrestleMania XXXII and defeat his opponent. Shane accepted the offer, and Vince would name The Undertaker as his opponent and make the match a Hell in a Cell match. Personal life McMahon married Marissa Mazzola on September 14, 1996. Together they have three sons, Declan James, Kenyon Jesse, and Rogan. Declan was born on February 13, 2004, Kenyon "Kenny" was born March 26, 2006, and Rogan was born January 2010. McMahon is the uncle of Aurora Rose, Murphy Claire and Vaughn Evelyn Levesque, daughters of his sister Stephanie and her husband Triple H. McMahon usually wore baseball jerseys for his matches, with the front saying Shane O Mac and the back reserved for McMahon, the name of the pay-per-view in which he's participating, or some other phrase relating to the match and/or his opponent (for example, he was in a rivalry with his dad, Vince, and had a street fight with him at WrestleMania X-Seven; for this match, Shane's jersey stated, "Vince, we have a problem", (both in reference to Vince and the fact that they were in Houston.). When Vince was interviewed in Playboy, he mentioned that although Shane is right-handed, he often throws left-handed punches. McMahon's football jersey number was 61, the same as his dad Vince. McMahon had a brief role in the 2002 film Rollerball. In September 2006, he was named one of Detail magazine's "50 Most Powerful Men Under 42" in the annual "power issue". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Coast to Coast'' (Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick, usually driving a garbage can into the face of the opponent) **''Leap of Faith'' (Diving elbow drop, sometimes to the outside of the ring) *'Signature moves' **Boston crab **Bronco buster – Parodied from X-Pac **Camel clutch **Elbow drop **Float-over DDT **Inverted facelock neckbreaker **Low blow **''Shane O' Shuffle'' (Three left-handed jabs followed by a right-handed punch) – Parodied from Rocky Johnson **Sharpshooter **Shooting star press, sometimes with a chair in the opponent's body or chest *'Wrestlers managed' **The Rock **Mean Street Posse (Joey Abs, Pete Gas and Rodney) **Big Show **Edge and Christian **Chris Benoit **Kurt Angle **Booker T **Umaga *'Nicknames' **'"Shane-O Mac"' **"Boy Wonder" **"Simba" **"The Prodigal Son" **"The Demon Seed" **"The Giant Killer" *'Entrance themes' **"No Chance In Hell" by Jim Johnston (1998–2001; Used while a part of The Corporation) **'"Here Comes the Money"' By Naughty by Nature (2001-2009, 2016-present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Rookie of the Year (1999) **PWI Feud of the Year (2001) vs. Vince McMahon **PWI ranked him #'245' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI 500" in 1999 *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF European Championship (1 time) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Vince McMahon vs. D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H) 1McMahon refused the award, stating "These are for the boys, not me." Job titles *1989–1990 - WWF referee *1993 - WWF's television production, sales, marketing, and international business development divisions *1998 - Helped form the company's digital media department and launched WWF.com (now known as WWE.com), a site that has more than fifteen million visitors a month *2003–2010 - Executive Vice President of WWE Global Media, overseeing international TV distribution, live event bookings, digital media, consumer products and publishing *2010–Present - Chairman and principal executive officer of YOU on Demand Holdings, Inc. (Formerly China Broadband Inc.); was also Chief Executive Officer before relinquishing the position in July 2013 External links *Online World of Wrestling profile *WWE Corporate Bio *Shane McMahon's Titantron Category:American wrestlers Category:McMahon family Category:Wrestling executives Category:Commentators Category:Managers and valets Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE European Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:1970 births Category:1990 debuts Category:2010 retirements Category:Referees Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Living people